world_of_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Carter
Nancy Carter is a proper East End girl with the traditional values to match. She loves her family but they also drive her absolutely mental. Casting Hill's casting as Nancy was announced on 29 October 2013, on which the actress said: "I feel incredibly privileged to have been given such an amazing opportunity and I can't wait to start work with such a talented cohort of actors". Nancy is described as a stubborn and fiery 21-year-old tomboy that is a disappointment to her mother, Linda Carter. However, she is also an "extremely caring and loyal friend" although she brings trouble with her. Hill described Nancy as "boisterous", a "total tomboy" and "pretty good at sports". She opined that the storyline involving Wayne, and his subsequent exit scenes were "too satisfying to film". She said, Nancy's not too bothered about Wayne at this point. She knows her parents don't like him so Nancy was basically just vying for their attention. In any case, I think that Nancy's always known she was too bright for Wayne". Khali Best, who plays Dexter Hartman, has stated that he has "got a lot of stuff coming up with Nancy", opining that the two characters "would work well", however Hill has played this down saying, "I've been asking Dominic Treadwell-Collins to tell me what is going to happen, but he won't say anything". Storylines Nancy is first seen when she is about to marry Wayne Ladlow in Watford, where the Carters lived before Walford. The rest of the family hate Wayne and Mick carries her out of the wedding, pulling her tracksuit bottoms down on the way. Her brother, Johnny Carter and mum, Linda Carter escape out the back. Nancy is taken back to The Queen Vic to live with her family. Jay Brown and Dexter ask Nancy for some beer at The Vic. Jay shows Nancy some ID, however, Dexter dosen't have any on him. Nancy tells him if he dosen't have ID, she can't serve him. Dexter argues that he is over eighteen, and asks Jay to tell her his age. Jay teases "Yeah. He's fifteen", and Nancy says he can have a soft drink with ice and lemon. Dexter is annoyed with Jay and he is left with some juice. However, he likes Nancy's bousterous side, and you can tell he has a crush on her. On their way out, Jay and Dexter knock into someone, walking into the pub. Dexter slides back and bumps into Nancy, touching her bum. Nancy then puches Dexter and tells him if he ever touches her bum again, he'll be sorry. Linda gets fustrated shouting that there is no exuse for assulting a customer. After a big argument, Nancy reveals that Johnny is gay. She then realises what she just said, and regrets it. Johnny finds out that a lot of money can be made by breeding bulldogs, and Linda thinks it'd be a great way of getting money to pay for getting the mould out of barrel cellar. So, Linda puts knickers on the family bulldog, Lady Di so that she can't mate with any dog when she is on a walk during her heat. Nancy takes Lady Di out for a walk and bumps into Dexter, walking his cousin's dog, Tramp. Before sitting down to have a flirty chat, Dexter pulls the knickers down on Lady Di, without Nancy realising. After a while of talking, she finds that Lady Di and Tramp have mated! Dexter tries to pull them apart but fails, and Nancy gets so stressed and worried that her mum will "kill her" and has an epileptic seizure. Dexter has no idea what to do, as he didn't know she had epilepsy and wasn't prepared. It is later revealed that she's spent a lot of her life wanting to be in the army like her other brother, Lee Carter, but the reason she isn't is because her epileptic condition. Nancy feels that she is being taken for granted by her parents, Mick Carter and Linda, because her brothers are away from home. She has another epileptic fit in-front of her aunt, Shirley Carter, and grandfather, Stan Carter. She rests until she is woken by Shirley and her son, Dean Wicks, shouting downstairs in the pub. Category:The Carter Family